


Prayer for Their Souls

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Reflection, The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: The death of a culture is heartbreaking for those yet to learn it. His people are scattered. The Uzushio are no more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Prayer for Their Souls

In his dreams, he can hear windchimes. The sound fills him with such a sense of nostalgia and heartbreak for his dead culture. The Uzushio are no more. Sealing is soon to be a dead art, the manuscripts written by his people burned at the hands of their invaders. His people were murdered, and he knows in his heart that it was a genocide. Red hair commodified, called exotic, fetishized.

In antique stores, he can see his culture that was stolen being sold for thousands of ryo. In the capital, it is trendy to dress in “authentic Uzushio” style, clothing robbed from the backs of dead civilians. It hurts that he must learn his heritage from textbooks that are probably wrong, that if he practiced his own culture he would be outcast. 

He goes to the ruins of his city and buries his dead. They whisper their thanks to him in the sound of windchimes. The river roars, the ocean sobs, and the wind screams.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened at Uzushiogakure is tremendously downplayed. I wish that the implications of a country systematically wiping out another had been discussed, as well as the Uzushio refugees.


End file.
